


Friend Like Me

by djiange



Series: Merlin fanart [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversations, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: Fanart and silly conversation drabbles.What Arthur Pendragon wants he gets; he never makes wishes. Yet by a mere chance, Arthur releases a mighty genie from a magical lamp and the genie whose name is Merlin grants him three wishes. Arthur wastes his first wish on making Merlin shut up, and uses the second one to meet his late mother’s spirit. What about the third? (yeah we all know he sets merlin free and they are like happy ever after)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SFW part was originally posted at [Merlin Fanart Compilation 2019, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323696/chapters/48572840).

Arthur: There’s something about you, genie. I can’t quite put my finger on it.  
Merlin: Duh, you ever seen a genie before mate?

-

Arthur: Why aren’t you blue?  
Merlin: I’m a genie not bloody Mystique.

-

[on the magic carpet]

Merlin: *singing* _I can show you the world/shining, shimmering splendid/tell me princess-_  
Arthur: Did you learn that from Gwaine?  
Merlin: *continue singing* _-now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your arse-_  
Arthur: What?  
Merlin: I said I can open your eyes.

-

[“never called a master friend” playing in the background]

Merlin: Arthur I’m your friend.  
Arthur: No, you are my servant.

-

Merlin: So your last wish?  
Arthur: I'd get some land and become a farmer.  
Merlin: First, technically that's two wishes. Second, why not buy the land yourself? It's not like over the odds for you rich prat or what. It's like shopping in Tesco. And third, how'd _you_ toil away in the field anyway.  
Arthur: Obviously I'd take you with me. you can do all the hard work.

-

(Arthur: I get the… cultural appropriation part since you’re supposed to be a genie, but why crossdress?  
Merlin: cuz the buggering twat who drew me is a kinky little shit)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want this to be genie!Merlin/007!Arthur? A self-indulgent trope feast.

“MERLIN! I said get me out of there; I didn’t say by DYING! And shouldn’t you have a magic carpet? Where does this dragon come from??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't guarantee more update on this so I'll mark it as completed for now.


End file.
